1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mounting of ski spindles on snowmobile frames so as to offset the center of thrust of the snowmobile drive track from the center of drag of the front turning skis and the center of gravity to make the snowmobile have a tendency to turn in a selected direction.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there have been various attempts to tend to make a snowmobile oversteer in one direction or the other because of the difficulties involved in getting good steering during oval track races at high speeds. The concept of changing a steering ski position in order to obtain better cornering is well shown in the prior art, and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,755, which relates to a transversely movable axle assembly that shifts the skis when steering. The principle object is to raise one ski and lower the other during turns, and the mounting is made to do this. The center lines of the ski spindles are not fixed, and a movable apparatus, which can wear and cause problems in operation is provided.
Skis which are offset from the center of the spindles for the steering skis are provided when a "ski spreader" is used. The ski spreader has been advertised and sold. The ski spreader basically is used to support the ski out to one side or the other of the spindle axis. Other devices which attempt to aid in turning include mechanisms to tilt the body of the snowmobile such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,831, for example in FIGS. 7 and 8. Cam members also have been used to extend one ski and retract the other during turns as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,706. However, all of these require relatively complex mechanisms for operation.